


An Adoption Story

by AlexHunt



Series: The Orphanage (Blades of Light and Shadow) [5]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Orphanage, Parenthood, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: The thing about running an orphanage is that adoption is part of the story.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Orphanage (Blades of Light and Shadow) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774255
Kudos: 2





	An Adoption Story

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Miss Daenarya?” Rayden whispered solemnly, his grasp on Beary tightening.

The cacophonous hum of the crowd buzzing about the busy streets of White Tower almost drowned out his quiet plea. Almost. Although they were not presently in danger, Daenarya had developed a keen sense of hearing, keeping her ears trained for causes of concern. Her hand instinctively drifted around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her safely at his tone. “Yes, Rayden?”

The young boy’s head hung low. His dark, shaggy hair covered his eyes. “Nevermind.”

Daenarya guided them away from the crowd’s movements and toward the town fountain. Taking a spot on the smooth stone surface surrounding the cool, sparkling waters, she tapped the space beside her.

Rayden shook his head, remaining in front of her.

She shifted on the edge of the ledge, moving closer to him. Her delicate fingers curled under his chin lifting his face to hers. His dark eyes shimmered like the fountain, both reflecting the sun in their waters.

Swiftly, Daenarya brushed his hair out of his face searching his body for any signs of harm. “Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? What’s wrong, sweetheart? Talk to me, Rayden?”

He sniffled, his eyes closing as the first tear slipped out.

“Whatever it is, it’s okay. You can tell me,” she promised.

“It’s not.” He whimpered before throwing his arms (and Beary) around her neck.

Daenarya’s heart grew heavier unsure of what was causing his pain. Rayden had been nothing but a ball of light in their lives since first meeting him a few months back. This was quite unlike him. She held him close; her hands gently massaged his back, attempting to soothe him. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Rayden buried his head in her neck, his warm tears wetting her skin. “I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to lose you. ”

“You won’t, sweetheart. Where’s this coming from?”

“I like it here with you and Mr. Mal. I don’t want to go someplace else.” He clung tighter to her.

Daenarya’s face fell in realization.

**_Three weeks earlier…_ **

“This is Gareth. Gareth, these are my friends, Mal and Daenarya.” The Priestess practically glowed as she made the introductions. “They’re going to be taking care of you for a little while. Is that okay?”

The little boy, about seven-years-old, nodded. His dark eyes were sunken against his deep olive skin. His voice was soft, “Are you my new mom and dad?”

Daenarya’s eyes closed at the question. Nia had mentioned that Gareth’s parents were victims of the Shadow’s court’s corruption of the Temple of Light. He had been living on the streets outside the Temple for almost a year when she found him.

Mal clapped his hand gently on the boy’s shoulder bending over in front of him to get on his level. “Sorry, kid…but, that doesn’t mean we won’t care for you any less. This is a safe place. I promise we will take very good care of you.”

Gareth nodded sadly. “Do you ever think I’ll have a mom and dad again?”

“I hope so!” Daenarya offered, moving beside them. “It’s our job to help you find a family and take care of you until then.”

“Does that sound okay?” Mal questioned with a raise of his brow. “Hang out here with us until we find you someplace better?”

“I guess that would be okay,” he agreed, a half-hearted smile gracing his lips.

**_One Week Earlier…_ **

“Thank you very much for agreeing to see us,” a noblewoman offered, looking around the room. “You have a quaint little establishment here.”

Mal rolled his eyes at the low level of disdain in her tone. Daenarya nudged him discreetly, reminding him to be on his best behavior.

“It is our pleasure to have you hear. Nia spoke very highly about you and your husband, Mrs. Silvius,” Daenarya replied. “You’ll have to forgive us, we’re rather new at this.”

“As are we, my dear.” The contemptuous tone he had noted earlier in her voice disappeared as a hopeful smile broke across her face. “May we meet the children?”

“Of course. They’re upstairs playing. If you will just follow me.” Daenarya led them upstairs. She had prepped the children to let them know that a potential adopter would be visiting. While they hadn’t really understood what that meant, they did understand that it could mean a new home for one of them. 

At first, the children were nervous, sticking together rather than speaking with the Silviuses. After a few hours, the four children were happily sharing stories and showing the two newcomers all of the things they loved.

“They’re all amazing children,” Mr. Silvius noted, once the adults had retreated to discuss the visit. “I can’t imagine what they’ve gone through. You do wonderful work with them. You should be proud.”

“Thank you. We are.” Mal wrapped an arm around Daenarya’s waist. “I know first hand how hard it is to make it on your own at such a young age and the dangers you face. I couldn’t stand by and watch other children face what I had to. We don’t take this lightly.”

“We understand,” Mrs. Silvius agreed. “It is clear you care deeply for all the children.”

“We do,” Daenarya answered. “We’ve grown to love them all, which makes this harder, but we know finding permanent homes for the children is what is best for them and that is all we really want.”

“I’m happy to hear that. I think we’ve made our decision.” Mrs. Silvius looked to her husband who smiled in agreement. “My husband has always wanted a son. All three of your boys are amazing, but I think Rayden is our choice. His smile lights up the room.”

Daenarya’s heart dropped to her stomach. She felt Mal’s grip around her tightening. They knew it was always a possibility, but they weren’t ready for their journey with the brothers to end. She swallowed hard, fighting back the tears threatening to form. “Rayden is a wonderful choice. He and Lydo are incredible. You couldn’t have chosen better.”

“Oh,” Mrs. Silvius glanced at her husband once more who shook his head. “We would only be taking Rayden. Lydo is sweet, but taking on two children might be more than we can handle right now.”

Before Daenarya had a chance to process it, Mal stepped forward. “Then you can’t have him,” His voice was stern, but not harsh; there was a tenderness there. “I grew up on the streets, but the one thing that got me through was my sister. She was my world and I’m not sure I would have made it without her. Rayden and Lydo have been through more than you could possibly understand. They are the only family each other has left. I won’t allow them to be separated.”

Mrs. Silvius looked toward Daenarya. “I’m sure there is some arrangement that could be made. Perhaps if we make a sizable donation?”

“No, I’m sorry. As Mal said, we won’t separate them. There’s nothing more important than family.”

“I see. Will you let us think about this?” Mr. Silvius questioned.

“Of course, we know that this is a difficult decision and one that will affect the rest of your lives. We wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

**_Present Time…_ **

Her lips turned up as she hugged him closer. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying right here with us.”

“But those people, they took Gareth away. I don’t want to go,” he repeated.

“Those nice people are going to give Gareth a home and a place to live and grow up. They’re going to be his new family. He’s going to have a mommy and daddy who love and take care of him again.” Daenarya stroked his hair softly. “Doesn’t that sound nice?”

He shook his head. “I like it with you and Mr. Mal. Beary and Lydo do too.”

“I know, Sweetheart. I like it like that too,” she admitted. “We’re just going to have to enjoy all of our time together, okay? But, I promise you that no matter what happens, Mal and I will always be here for you and Lydo. Okay? Always! No matter what!”

She held him in her arms until his sobs subsided.

**_Later that evening…_ **

“Mal…” Her voice shook, as her nerves got the better of her. There was a nagging in the pit of her stomach and it had been growing since the first day he arrived. His confession today only made it worse. “We may have a problem.”

“Daeny, what’s wrong?” His strong hand caressed her cheek, as he pulled her in immediately noting her concern.

“I know our job is to provide these kids with a home until we find them a better one… and I know we can’t do this with every kid, but….,” she tried composing herself. “I don’t want them to be up for adoption. I don’t want to lose him—either of them.”

“What are you talking about? Who?”

“Rayden and Lydo.”

A low laugh rumbled from his lips as he exhaled.

“What’s so funny?”

“I don’t want to lose them either,” he confessed, breathing easier. “I thought it was just me. There’s just something about those boys. Maybe it’s because I see myself in Lydo—”

“I want to adopt them,” she blurted out quickly before he could finish his thought. She clapped her hands over her mouth. She had meant to be more subtle or lead into it.

“Oh, my beautiful Kit.” Mal brushed a kiss on her forehead before pulling her snuggly in his arms. “I do, too!”

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
